Carnival
by amehanaa
Summary: And I somehow ended up at a carnival with Natsu...


**Hello hello~ This is my first fanfic, wow how exciting!**

**I recently went to a carnival and it was the best thing ever. And I'm so happy Fairy Tail has returned so I was just like, "Hey I should write something cute about my otp."**

**Please enjoy! c:**

"Luce, let's go to the carnival."

"No," I say immediately.

"Pretty please?" Natsu pleads.

"Ugh, fine."

The sky is a mix of orange, yellow, and red by the time that I arrive to the carnival. Already, each ride has lights that are barely starting to light up; each having a different style. Dozens of people are scattered across the area where the attractions are placed. From time to time, I hear high-pitched screams coming from people. It makes me anxious.

I stand next to an overly expensive popcorn stand for a couple minutes until I see my pink spiky haired best friend walk towards me.

"Hey, Luce, I hope you didn't wait too long. Which ride do you wanna go on first?"

"Whichever one won't make me scream or feel nauseous," I tell him.

"Oh, I know just the one!" Natsu exclaims happily.

I follow Natsu to a ride named 'Avalanche.' The ride is decorated with lit up snowflakes and is shaped like half a circle. The ride has a long row of about 25 seats. Each seat has a bar above it that slowly comes over you to protect you. Nobody wants to fly off a ride, right?

The ride itself doesn't seem too bad, until I see how the ride works. In seconds, the whole row of seats sway into the air and back down to the ground and return back into the air!

"I'm supposed to r-r-ride that?" I stare at Natsu with wide eyes and point with a shaky index finger.

He looks back at me with an excited childish face, "You'll be fine! I'll be right there with you."

Reluctantly, I follow Natsu up the few stairs to get up to the platform with the row of seats. I plop down into one of the seats next to Natsu, waiting for the bar above me to come down and protect me at all costs. I do not want to die and practice my flying skills on my first time at a ride.

The seat soon fills up with kids, teenagers, and adults. As soon as everybody has been seated, the bar slowly comes down over me. But it doesn't stop; it keeps coming down and squishing me. By the time it's done coming down, I feel as if I'm suffocating and my ribs are going to crack.

I look over at Natsu who is bug eyed and is moving his arms around to signal a sign for help. I try not to laugh at his pained expression. As soon as I was about to make fun of him, my mouth involuntarily shuts. My seat slowly goes to the right and the people on the ground get tiny. Then they're back to their regular height, and once again back to being small.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" I scream at the top of my lungs as I keep getting swayed right and left.

Natsu roars of laughter and I try to glare at him but the swaying forces me to put my head back on the seat.

After swaying a couple times, the ride seems to get better and better. The feeling of my blonde hair being blown with the wind and being in the air is exhilarating.

In a matter of minutes, the ride ends. The not so suffocating (anymore) bar comes up and I slowly get up from the seat. I go down the stairs, exiting the ride.

I go up to Natsu, "You know.. That wasn't too bad."

"Told you so!" Natsu exclaims, "Now let's stop riding the kiddy stuff. Let's go to my personal favorite: Zero Gravity."

I follow him to a bright yellow circle. Inside that circle are multiple spaces where people stand in. Each space is separated by two bars, it's like a long cubby.

"You have to stand?" I ask Natsu, trying to understand.

"Yep. You even have to stand upside down," Natsu grins evilly.

I slowly step back shaking my head and muttering, "No no no."

Natsu grabs a hold of my wrist, "I was kidding! All you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

I nod hesitantly.

We get in line and wait for the short metal door to open for us. This ride has a bit more stairs. The circle is higher up for some odd reason. Natsu picks a random spot and stands inside of it. There is a bar with a rope at the waist on one side and he pulls it on the other side, it looks like a belt. I decide to mirror his movements.

Again, people of all ages fill in and all of the spots are filled. We are all facing each other.

I glance over at Natsu, "Oh, I forgot to ask. What is this gonna do?"

"You'll see," he smirks.

In about 5 seconds my whole world starts spinning; getting faster and faster. I feel a pressure on my neck and I can't lift my head up. I can't move my body at all. This is what it felt like to have zero gravity?

I hear the ride making some odd noises and I feel myself moving. Not only is the ride spinning, but it rotates to where everybody is facing the ground! All I have to do is look down and see everything. It's incredibly blurring, we're whirling so fast it's impossible to see anything. With each twirl, my head twirls with it.

I scream louder than I did on Avalanche, I'm pretty positive all of Fiore can hear me. The feeling of spinning and spinning is just a huge no-no to my body. I stay silent the whole time and don't even worry about Natsu. Finally, the ride stops and I'm able to lift my head.

The door to heaven, at least that's what I saw, opens and everybody starts filing out. My legs feel like jello, they wobble as I'm exiting. Suddenly, I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"You okay?" Natsu looks at me with pure concern.

I breathe heavily and say one word, "Rest."

Natsu leads me to a bench that has a picture of a hideous and creepy clown smiling.

I lean against the back of the bench, letting my head hang back. I take deep breaths and bring my head back up to stare at Natsu.

I squint my eyes, "Do you want me to die?"

Natsu chuckles a little, "It wasn't that bad. C'mon, you're going to make me feel guilty!"

I scan around the area and see a concession place and I stand up.

"I believe I deserve some water."

"And I believe I deserve to be a millionaire," he replies.

I elbow him in the ribs while laughing and demand him to just get me water.

I start walking next to him but a group of people start pushing me around at once. I can't even see Natsu by my side anymore. I raise up onto my tippy toes in search for a pink head. I'm about to call out for his name until I feel a large hand grab mine.

Natsu looks anywhere and everywhere except me, he clears his throat nonchalantly.

"Oh.. Thanks," I say awkwardly.

I feel my cheeks get slightly warm and I turn my face away. Natsu doesn't let go of my hand; I don't mind it.

He pulls me over to a bright concession stand that has the signs, "CORN DOGS! DRINKS! COTTON CANDY!" I can smell the grease on the French fries just a few feet from the window. Gotta love greasy fries.

I receive my water and he lets go of my hand to give me it. For some reason I feel sad at the release. His hand is warm and large, it's something I've never felt before.

I drink my precious water and throw it in the nearest trash can.

"Where to next?" I ask him.

"Hmm.." Natsu ponders while stroking his nonexistent beard and looks around the carnival.

He's so cute.

What?

"How about we just walk around and relax for a bit?" He suggests.

He looks down at me, cause after all my head is only to his shoulder. I nod in agreement.

Disappointment floods through me when I notice there's not a crowd of people this time so Natsu could take my hand again. I look around and notice all the little kids having a blast in their own kiddy rides. It makes me grin.

"Hey... Hey, Lucy?" Natsu asks me with a weird tone.

I look at him with curiosity, "Yeah?"

He clears his throat a few times, "Can I hold your hand again?"

My face feels hot as fire.

"S-sure," I stutter.

Get it together, Lucy.

I slowly feel his slender fingers brush against mine. I enter my hand into his palm and we intertwine fingers.

His hand makes me feel safe. If I had to ride the scariest ride in the whole world, I'd be okay because I know Natsu is right there next to me.

We walk over to a table that faces all the rides at the carnival. Laughter, screaming, and talking floods my ears. This place was 100% stress free.

"You know, your face looks really funny while trying not to scream," Natsu says trying not to laugh.

I open my mouth in surprise, "What? Well, excuse me, I'm trying my best to not pee my pants!"

He scoffs, "Yeah yeah."

"They were really fun though," I admit.

"What can I say, I know how to pick the good ones," Natsu brags.

I giggle, "Oh yeah, definitely." I pause, "Hey, you know what? I'll buy you two corndogs and the spiciest thing I can find at this carnival if you ride the ferris wheel with me," I point at the 250 foot tall wheel.

Natsu smiles widely, "Oh, you're on!"

While still holding my hand, Natsu drags me to the ferris wheel. I didn't notice how tall it was until we are a couple feet away from it. It's huge, and when I say huge, I mean skyscraper huge. I look up to the ferris wheel and I regret everything I just said.

"Heh, Natsu, on second thought, let's not do this."

"A deal is a deal, Luce. And why are your eyes so big? I'm not going to pick them up for you when they fall on the ground."

His efforts at trying to make me laugh completely fail. I'm frozen with fear. When we are the first ones in line, I force myself to follow Natsu up the stairs to get into the seats. I mentally thank Natsu for still holding onto my hand.

The conductor of the ride clicks the bar that secures us into the seat.

He looks at us both in the faces and tells us, "You kids don't make the seat rock too much, alright?" He winks and howls with laughter when he sees Natsu and I with tomato colored faces.

"Natsu, don't you dare let go of my hand," I demand him.

He laughs, "Wasn't planning on it, anyway."

Oh.

This time, not only did the people below us get small, they got microscopic small. Each time we got higher, the seat would slightly rock.

I tighten my hold on Natsu's hand.

"Ouch, Luce. I didn't know you wanted me that bad," Natsu jokes with me.

"I'm so nervous right now, I want to jump off," I say quickly.

And then we're on the top. The view is beautiful. I feel like I could see 10 miles away. Lights are coming from all places. Straight ahead, to my right, to my left, and I feel like if I raise my hand I could grab one of the stars.

I see cars on the street and then I subconsciously look down. Huge mistake.

I feel my stomach get queasy and I shut my eyes.

"Natsu, distract me. I'm scared to death right now."

"Okay.. Lucy, look at me," Natsu commands me with a gentle voice.

I slowly turn my head to him and I try not to rock the seat, "Okay, now what?"

"Close your eyes and don't move at all, alright?"

I follow as he says and I wait for a few moments. I'm about to ask Natsu what to do next when I feel something warm against my lips.

It was weird. There's a taste to Natsu's lips that I've never tasted before. It's almost smoky with a bit of mint. Lingering in his lips was the taste of cotton candy that he probably ate before meeting up with me. Not only do they taste like cotton candy, they feel like cotton candy, too.

Natsu's lips leave mine way too fast for my liking. I open my eyes and look at his face. His cheeks match his hair.

"Was that distracting enough?" Natsu asks, trying not to look into my eyes.

I smile at his face that keeps changing colors with all the lights surrounding us. His blushing stands out the most, though. It's adorable.

I squeeze his hand as assurance, "I needed that, thanks. But um," I cough a little, "I think I'll need a little bit more distracting later."

Natsu stares at me with wide eyes, "Well, I'll be right here with you. Always."

I don't even hesitate. I lean into him and we kiss again. I don't even realize the ride is over until I hear the conductor clear his throat.

"Proud of you guys for not making the seat move too much," he wriggles his eyebrows and winks.

I separate from Natsu and look at him with embarrassment.

We exit the ferris wheel and I notice Natsu staring at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"For some strange reason, I'm in the mood for two corndogs and the spiciest food item ever," Natsu says with a row of sparkling white teeth.

I groan, "Do I really have to?"

"Yep! Race you to the concession stand!" Natsu pecks my cheek and starts running off.

I stare at him and laugh the loudest I've laughed in a long time.

This carnival wasn't that bad.


End file.
